Digimon Adventure 03 Music Video Specials
by moonrose221
Summary: The "Unofficial" soundtrack to my story Digimon Adventure 03 Magic Mutation and Beyond. Requests are welcome.
1. What's My Name

Digimon Adventure 03: Music Video Specials

**Music Videos for the 'Unoffical' fic soundtrack. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: What's My Name from Descendants 2:

Characters: Cyber Knights

Setting: Arc 2 during the treasure hunt

The scene opens to a spooky dock with Yolei Inoue and her supporters walking around the 'dead' ship Dragon's Revenge. Wanting to see if the 'rumors' of the ghost pirate Miya are real. In the bottom of the ship, Demiyah 'Miya' Oliver smirks. It was go time. The kids, Paladins, and digimon staying below deck to record everything to watch later. Kari creating the mist with her Daibazaal magic.

Music plays as fog and mist are released on the top deck of the ship.

Demiyah: _This is all hands on deck_

Demiyah is shown in a pink pirate vest, white pirate shirt, black slacks, black boots, a dark pink pirate hat, a gold shell around her neck on a gold chain, a cutlass on her left, a flintlock pistol holstered on her right, and a pair of daggers on the small of her back. Next to her are her first mates Ken Ichijouji and James Rogers. James wearing a blue vest without a shirt, black skin tight pants, black boots, blue leather wristbands and a blue bandana. Ken was wearing a dark amethyst vest, no shirt, black slacks tucked into black boots, black leather wristbands, and a dark amethyst bandana. Both boys having the same weapons on the same positions on their bodies.

_Calling out to lost boys and girls_

_I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect_

Three more boys appeared as Miya, James, and Ken danced in a spooky way. One was a raven haired boy with navy blue eyes wearing a white pirate shirt, yellow vest, black pants, black boots, and a yellow bandana. The second was a fluffy haired brunette with sky blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tight open vest, Dark brown pants, black boots, and a dark blue bandana around his arm rather than on his head. The third was a boy of African descent. He had short raven hair with amber eyes. He was an all black pirate outfit. These three were Henry Pym junior prefering Pym, Sora Nightwind, and Azari Munroe.

_We wont't stop till we rule the worlds _

_It's our time we up next! (Next next)_

Inoue runs from the group scared as she comes face to face with a quintet of girls. One was a blue haired woman wearing a sea green and ocean blue version of Miya's outfit with a sea green bandana instead of a hat. The next was a blonde girl wearing an sunny orange, golden yellow, and cadet blue version of The first girls outfit. Third was a blonde who wore a forest green and sugar pink version of the other girls outfits. A section of her hair braided with forest green beads woven through. The fourth was a red head in a red and purple version of the other girls clothes. The last girl was a raven haired girl wearing an ice blue and aqua blue version of the other girls clothes. These five were Aqua Kitagawa, Namine Himeno, Torunn Thordoittir, Kairi Himeno, and Xion Himeno.

_Our sail's about to be set_

_(Set, set)_

_They ain't seen nothing yet!_

_Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget!_

Six more boys were seen. The first being a blond who looked the same age as Sora. He had blue eyes and wore a grey vest with no shirt, Black pants, black boots, and a grey bandana. The second was another blue eyed blonde who looked a couple years older than the other blonde. He wore a dark green pirate shirt, a black vest, black pants, black boots, and a green bandana. The third was a raven haired boy with golden eyes who looked a lot like Sora. He wore a blood stained white pirate shirt, black vest with red stains on it, black shredded pants, black boots and a white bandana stained with blood. The fourth was a silver haired boy with teal eyes. He wore a purple vest over a black tank top, black pants, black boots and a purple bandana. The fifth was a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wroe a dark orange vest, a ripped white shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a dark orange bandana. Kari appeared in an outfit similar to Demiyah's only she had a ripped pink bandana instead of a pirate hat. 

_What's my name?_

_What's my name? (Miya)_

_Say it louder_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name? (Miya)_

_Feel the power!_

_No one's gonna stop us _

_Soon the worlds will be ours_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's it!_

_What's it!_

_Say it loud!_

Pirate crew: _Miiiiiya, Miiiiiya_

Demiyah: _All eyes on me_

_Let me see 'em_

Pirate crew: _Miiiiiya, Miiiiiya_

Demiyah: _What's it!_

_What's it!_

_Say it!_

_Say it!_

Pirate crew: _Miya-ah-ah-ah!_

_Miya Miya, la la Ya_

_Miya Miya la la Miya_

_Miya Miya la la Ya_

_Miya Miya la la Miya_

_Miya_

Demiyah appeared as a specter in front of Inoue scaring her.

Demiyah: _I'm the queen of this town_

_I call the shots, you know who I am_

_I don't need to wear no fake crown_

_Stand up to me you stand a chance_

_It's our time we up next (Next, next)_

_My crew is as real as it gets_

The rest of the pirate crew appear as specters causing Inoue's eyes to widen and her to start hyperventilating.

Demiyah: _The worst in now the best_

_And leaving us here will be their last regret!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name (Miya!)_

_Say it louder!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name? (Miya)_

_Feel the power_

_No one's gonna stop us_

_Soon the worlds will be ours_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's it!_

_What's it!_

_Say it!_

_Say it!_

James having a wicked glint in his ghostly eyes and an evil grin on his face got right into Inoue's face and sang the next part.

James: _You know what they say_

_Bad girls have all the fun_

_Never bothered to count cause we're number one_

_Ready here, we come_

_We always get our way_

_It's a pirates life, every single day_

_(Hey)_

_She's the Captain, I'm the first mate_

_Enemies seasick they can't see straight_

_Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook_

_Miya's so hot they get burned if they look!_

James dipped Demiyah as he sang the last line. Demiyah had an evil grin on her face as she sang her next part.

Demiyah: _Oh!_

_It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em_

_I see your eyes on me boys, hey!_

_You know what my name is_

_Say it, say it louder!_

_Hook me!_

James: _Ha ha_

_Ho! _

Demiyah: _Woah!_

_Come on!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name? (Miya)_

_Say it louder!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name? (Miya)_

_Feel the power!_

_No one's gonna stop us_

_Soon the the worlds will be ours!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's it?_

_What's it?_

_Say it!_

_Say it!_

The group of kids Inoue brought were huddled together as the crew chanted the last verse. The 'spirits' close together.

Pirate Crew: _Miiiiiya, Miiiiiya _

Demiyah: _All eyes on me, let me see 'em_

Pirate Crew: _Miiiiiya, Miiiiiya _

Demiyah: _What's it!_

_What's it!_

_Say it!_

_Say it!_

Pirate Crew: _Miiiiiya, Miiiiiya _

Demiyah: _Ooh say it louder!_

Pirate Crew: _Miiiiiya, Miiiiiya _

Demiyah: _Ooh say it louder!_

_What's it!_

_What's it!_

_Say it!_

_Say it!_

Pirate Crew: _Miya, Miya, la la Ya_

_Miya, Miya, la la Miya_

_Miya, Miya, la la Ya_

_Miya, Miya, la la Miya_

_Miya, Miya, la la Ya_

_Miya, Miya, la la Miya_

_Miya, Miya, la la Ya_

The 'spirits' Say the Captains name as the kids scream and run.

All 'Ghosts": _Miya_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

As Yolei and her group run off Demiyah let's the illusions drop. "Ha! You were right James! They were too easy to scare!" James blushed at his leader's praise. "Thanks Miya. That means a lot. But we can't play around. We have a mission to complete." Ken replied, "He's right. We have to keep heading for the hidden island. We can't play pranks." The group on the ship laughed as they passed through the magical barrier hiding the remains of the Isle of the Lost from the age of Magic. Near where Auradon once stood. Jake stood next to Demiyah and said, "Big sis that was awesome!"


	2. Space Between

Digimon Adventure 03: Music Video Specials

Chapter 2: Space Between:

Characters:

Demiyah Oliver in place of Mal

Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya in place of Evie.

Setting: After Pym and James' victory in Arc 1 before PJ Maks mission. After Demiyah and Ken leave the Virtue Digidestineds.

(Opening)

Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya was walking down the street in Odaibah. She couldn't understand what was happening around her. Demiyah and Ken both left the Digidestineds for a new team. Kari couldn't understand why. Although Gatomon said it pretty bluntly. "Kari, you've became so absorbed in your fame, you forgot your so called best friend. Demiyah was alone every night for two and a half years. She was lonely. And now that she's making new friends. And doing new things your acting jealous of her." Kari rebutted, "Well what about that Katie girl? Demiyah called Katie her 'soul sister' Gatomon. They've barely known each other a few weeks. And all of a sudden their super close and all buddy buddy with each other." Gatomon replied, "You and Tk were like that too Kari when you first met. Think for a moment about how Demiyah felt at being abandoned by the people who were supposed to be her friends."

Kari was walking through town when she came to the park. Of course she couldn't help herself. She started singing.

Kari: _I didn't know what you_

_Were going through_

_I thought that you were fine_

_Why did you have to hide?_

The scene shifts to Demiyah who was sitting on the roof of her house. Looking at the sky. Just like Kari she starts singing.

Demiyah: _I didn't want to let you down_

_But the truth is out_

_It's tearing me apart_

_Not listening to my heart_

_I really had to go_

Kari was seen walking towards the jungle gym.

Kari: _And I would never stop you_

Kari and Demiyah's faces were shown on a split screen.

Demiyah: _Even though we've changed_

Kari: _Nothing has to change_

Kari and Demiyah: _And you can find me in the space between_

_Where two worlds come to meet_

_I'll never be out of reach_

_'Cause your a part of me_

_So you can find me in the space between_

_You'll never be alone_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between_

Demiyah got off of the roof. She moved near the entrance to the woods.

Demiyah: _And nothing can stay the same_

_It's growing pains_

Kari climbed the jungle gym. Singing as she went.

Kari: _Be proud of all the scars_

_They make you who you are_

_Oh whoa_

_I know you have to stay_

And inwardly, Kari knew Demiyah had to stay with her new team. As much as the cherry eyed girl wanted her raspberry haired friend back with her.

Demiyah was now wandering around the woods near her home.

Demiyah: _But I'll never really leave you_

Kari was now standing on the top of the jungle gym.

Kari: _Nothing has to change_

Demiyah was walking through the trees.

Demiyah: _Even though we've changed_

The girls were standing in two different locations. Demiyah in a glade with a lake connected to a decent sized river. A cliff with a waterfall nearby. Kari on top of the Jungle gym.

Demiyah and Kari: _And you can find me in the space between_

_Where two worlds come to meet_

_I'll never be out of reach_

_'Cause your a part of me_

_So you can find me in the space between_

_You'll never be alone_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between_

Demiyah was standing on the cliff.

Demiyah: _There are no words left to say_

Kari was looking at the sunset.

Kari: _I know you gotta find your place_

_But this not the end_

Demiyah's hair blew in the wind.

Demiyah: _No_

_Your part of who I am_

The girls split screen made it look like they were right next to each other.

Kari and Demiyah: _Even if we're worlds apart_

_You're still in my heart_

_It will always be_

_You and Me_

_Yeah!_

Demiyah's magic swirled around her.

Demiyah: _You can find me in the space between_

Kari and Demiyah: _Where two worlds come to meet_

Demiyah: _I'll never be out of reach_

Kari: _I'll never be out of reach_

Demiyah: _Nope!_

Demiyah and Kari:_ 'Cause your a part of me_

_So you can find me in the space between_

Kari: _You'll never be alone_

Demiyah: _No matter where you go_

Kari and Demiyah: _We can meet_

_In the space between_

_Yeah!_

Demiyah: _No matter where you go_

Kari: _No matter where you go_

The girls sang the last line as the scene faded to black.

Demiyah and Kari: _We can meet in the space between_


	3. You're Welcome

Digimon Adventure 03 Music Video Specials

**I heard this song and I couldn't resist doing this chapter!**

Chapter 3: You're Welcome(Voltron version) by Josh Keaton:

Characters: Takashi 'Shiro'Shirogane

Setting: Post Galra defeat and pre chapter 5

Shiro was shown with a pair of black and violet headphones. He was listening to music from his mp3 player.

Shiro: _Ok ok I see what's happenin' here_

_You're face to face with greatness_

_And it's strange_

_You don't even know how you feel_

_It's adorable_

Shiro started tapping his foot while nodding his head.

_Well it's nice to see that Paladins never change_

_Open your eyes_

_Let's begin_

_Yes, it's really me_

_It's Shiro breathe it in_

Shiro stood from where he was sitting and started to dance.

_I know it's a lot_

_The hair_

_The bod_

_When you're staring at a Pala-god!_

_What can I say but you're welcome_

_For the guardian of the Sky_

_Hey, it's okay, it's okay_

_You're welcome_

_I'm just an ordinary Pala-guy_

_Hey!_

_What has two thumbs and fell from the sky_

_When Pidge was a Garrison spy_

_This guy!_

Lance with the others wandered into the room. Lance looking like he wanted to laugh his ass of. Keith looked shocked. PIdge had a look of surprise on her face. Hunk looked mildly constipated but was amused none the less.

_When Keith got too bold_

_Who saved him from Zarkon's final blow_

_You're looking at him yo!_

_Oh for Pidge's bro I took the fall_

_You're welcome_

_I'm like a latte double tall_

_Said yoo-hoo in some reality_

_You're welcome_

_You want a pic, the first one's free_

Matt waved holding a video camera that was recording.

_So what can I say but you're welcome_

_For the Galra I brought to their knees_

_There's no need to pray_

_It's okay_

_You're welcome_

_Ha!_

_I guess it's just my way of being me_

_You're welcome_

_You're welcome_

Allura walked in grinning while Coran left so he could laugh his mustached ass off.

_Well come to think of it_

_Kids, honestly I could go on and on_

_List everybody who calls me the cham-pi-on_

_That planet where we were stuck to the ground_

_Nah that was Shiro just messing around_

_I killed Myzaxx because I was tough_

_Got this new hand and now I'm super buff_

_What's the lesson_

_What's the take-away_

_Don't mess with Shiro when he's on the break-away_

_And the massive scar here on my skin_

_Is a map of the victories I win_

_Look where I've been_

_I make everything happen_

_Look at ol' slipperies Coran_

_He's just slippity-tappin'_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha _

_Hey_

Every one of the others in the room were shaking with repressed laughter watching Shiro act like an idiot for once.

_Well, anyway let me say_

_You're welcome_

_For that wonderful robot you know_

_Hey_

_It's okay_

_It's okay_

_You're welcome_

_Well come to think of it_

_I gotta go_

_Hey it's your day to say_

_You're welcome_

_Cause I'm going to need that lion_

_I'm flying away_

_Away_

_You're welcome_

_Cause Shiro's good at everything but dyin'_

_You're welcome_

_You're welcome_

_And thank you_

Shiro went beet red when he saw the others. However when he saw Matt with a video camera he chased after him. The others laughed when they heard Shiro yell, "Give me that damn camera Matt!" Matt laughing replied, "No. Lock the door next time Space Dad!" Pdge said while everyone was laughing, "Oh my god that's amazing!" Before like everyone else she broke down into laughter.


	4. Big Time

Digimon Adventure 03 Music Video Specials

Chapter 4: Big Time Rush Theme song by BTR:

Characters:

Lance

Keith

Hunk

Matt

Setting: During off time during Arc 1. Before Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Rachel are introduced.

The video opens up to Keith wearing a red t-shirt, black cargo pants, white socks, red sneakers, and his fingerless gloves. He starts dribbling a basketball before tossing it over to Lance who had on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a teal hoodie with bits of orange on it, white socks, and blue sneakers. Lance dribbles the ball before passing it to Hunk who has on a yellow and orange stripped shirt, brown cargo shorts, his orange headband, white socks, and yellow boot like sneakers. He spins it before passing the ball to Matt. Matt had on a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and purple sneakers with orange stripes. Matt bounced the ball to where it was making a very catchy beat. Lance bopped his head to the beat and started to sing.

Lance: _Make it count_

_Play it straight_

_Don't look back_

_Don't hesitate_

All four boys: _When you go big time_

Hunk found Lance's tune fun and joined in with a verse of his own.

Hunk: _What you want_

_What you feel_

_Never quit_

_Make it real_

All four boys: _When you roll big time_

Matt dribbled the ball making the beat stronger.

All four Boys: _Hey_

_Hey_

Keith: _Listen to your heart now_

All four boys: _Hey_

_Hey_

Matt: _Don't you feel the rush_

All four boys: _Hey _

_Hey_

Lance: _Better take your shot now_

All four boys: _Oh Oh_

_Oh Oh_

_Go and shake it up _

_What you got to lose_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

The boys abandoned the basketball and settled for dancing.

Hunk: _Step it up_

_Get in gear_

_Go for broke_

_Make it clear_

All four boys: _Gotta go big time_

Keith: _Make it work_

_Get it right_

_Change the world overnight_

All four boys: _Gotta dream big time_

_Oh whoa_

_Hey hey_

Matt: _Give it all you got now_

All four boys: _Hey hey_

Lance: _Isn't it a rush?_

All four boys: _Hey hey_

Hunk: _Finish what you start now_

All four boys: _Oh oh oh oh_

_Go and shake it up_

_What you got to lose_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got so you got to live it big time_

The boys left the basketball court and were seen dancing on a stage in the park.

All four boys: _Look around_

_Every light is shining now_

_It's brighter somehow_

_Look around_

_Nothing's really as it seems_

_Nothing but dreams_

_You and I_

_We're gonna make a brand new sound_

_Like we own this town_

_We can fly_

_Now our feet off the ground_

_Never look down_

_Welcome to the big time_

Matt: _All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine_

All four boys: _Welcome to the good times_

Lance: _Life will never be the same!_

All four boys: _Go and shake it up_

_What you got to lose_

_Go and make you luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_If you want it all lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got_

_So you gotta live it big time!_

The boys were having so much fun they never noticed the crowd that had gathered until they burst into applause. One woman asked, "What's your group's name?" The boys huddled for a moment before Lance said, "We're the Dream Knights ma'am."


	5. I Want A Mom

Digimon Adventure 03: Music Video Specials

Chapter 5: I Want A Mom

Characters:

Captain Jake/Jake Oliver

Setting: After Arc 1 Chapter 12 Reveal of Jake's DNA results to Demiyah, Tommy, and Kimberly. Before Arc 2 Chapter 1 reveal to Jake.

(Opening)

Jake walked down the street just wandering. He was thinking about what got Demiyah so worried. He thought of how Kimberly acted like he was always a part of their family. He wanted to stay here forever, but he knew Peter would call him back to Never Land. He stared at the water as he started to sing.

Jake: _I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom who will love me whatever_

_I want a mom to take my hand_

_And make me feel like a holiday_

_A mom to tuck me in at night_

Jake thought of when Kimberly would give him a big hug and tuck him into bed kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair.

_And chase the monsters away_

_I want a mom to read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream_

_To hold me when I cry_

Jake's thoughts drifted to the times he had bad dreams and Kimberly stayed up to comfort him holding him in her arms and cuddling him.

_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

_And when she says to me she'll always be there_

_To watch and protect me_

_I don't have to be scared_

_Oh and when she says to me I will always love you_

_I won't need to worry cause I'll know that it's true_

Jake began to think of how Kimberly sort of was his mom. They kind of looked alike and he did seem to feel a sense of rightness around her.

_I want a mom when I get lonely who would take the time to play_

_A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray_

_I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream_

_To hold me when I cry_

_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

Jake watched the people under the bridge. Children playing without a care in the world. Their moms and dads playing with them or watching them play.

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

Jake started crying not knowing he already had a family waiting for him. With the removal of Ursula's evil magic. As he cried it started to rain.

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom_

Jake dropped to the wet ground crying. A warm jacket drapped around his shoulders and an umbrella was over his head. Jake looked up to see Kimberly. She was crying too. Jake sniffled and asked, "What's wrong?" Kim hugged him and said, "Jake honey, let's go home. We need to have a talk. It's about your test results."


	6. Follow Your Heart

Digimon Adventure 03:Music Video Specials

Chapter 6: Follow Your Heart from Cinderella 2:

Characters: Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya

Setting: Pre Arc 2 Partway through Arc 1 Chapter 12

Kari walked down the street as she hefted a pink duffle bag over her shoulder. Gatomon asked, "Are you seriously doing this Kari? Taichi is so mad at you right now for leaving the team you've been with for how long in favor of Demiyah's new team." Kari set her duffle bag down and said, "Gatomon, I didn't know it was Demiyah, Inoue wanted to destroy. She only told me there was a new evil around. She lied to me Gatomon and Taichi expects me to behave like a perfect little Princess. What if I want to explore more about my dreams have been saying lately. Maybe the dark isn't so bad as I think but instead it gives a safe embrace. Not like Myotismon or any of the evil we've faced Darkness, but the Darkness that comes from the night." Gatomon put her paw on her chin, "You raise a good point there. I'm just amazed Keith's family agreed to let you stay with them. And your starting school with Demiyah and her friends on Monday."

Kari grinned and started to sing.

Kari: _Who's to say the rules must stay_

_The same forevermore_

_Whoever made them had to the rules_

_That came before_

_So make your own way_

_Show the beauty within_

_When you follow your heart_

_There's no high you can't win_

Kari began to dance as she continued her trek to the Kogane house.

_So reach for the sky_

_It's not high as it seems_

_Just follow your heart_

_Go as far as your dreams_

Kari spun and twirled happy as a Clam.

_Dance if you want to_

_Don't be alarmed_

_Take a chance_

_Cause it's better than never to chance it at all_

Kari went around a corner to see Keith down the street.

_There's a world for the changing_

_And you've just begun_

_Don't let them tell you_

_It's simply not done_

_When you follow your heart_

_You'll shine bright as the sun_

Kari approached Keith as he led her to meet his parents. Kyosuke and Krolia. She said once the shock wore off of the fact Keith's mother was purple, "It's nice to meet you both. Thank you for taking me and my Digimon partner in. It's a bit, difficult to be at home currently." Krolia smiled warmly, "It's no problem dearie. Keith told us about how the Virtue Digidestineds and the Cyber Knights are feuding right now because of how Demiyah was treated. At least your willing to own up to your mistakes." Kyosuke, Keith's father said, "She's right darlin'. This wasn't somethin' ya could have predicted." Kari said, "Still thank you. I want to expand my horizons." Keith smiled, "And that is why you'll fit in just fine with the team. Isn't that right Professor?" Demiyah stepped out of where she was hiding along with Wild Blaze. She had on her glasses and said, "You bet Keith. Welcome aboard Kari." Kari giggled at Demiyah's nickname as the scene fades to black.


End file.
